


Anniversary

by SneetchesToo



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, carlos is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 6: "You deserve better." + angstCarlos felt like a complete moron for missing their dinner date.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> *Not too angsty, but just enough.

“I’m such a fucking moron.” Carlos growled out, watching as TK slammed his bag down, coming to a halt beside the front door.

“Yeah well…” He wanted TK to continue, but there was also a little voice inside his head telling him that he probably didn’t want to hear the rest of that sentence.

“I completely forgot about today TK.” He had been so busy with work and he had been helping Michelle get Iris settled and he had just honestly, forgotten. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Clearly it wasn’t judging by how frustrated the other man looked.

“No, no it isn’t.” They had had plans.

Good plans.

And he had just slept right through the whole thing.

“It’s fine Carlos.” TK toed off his shoes as he walked through the apartment, stopping at the fridge and letting out a sigh. “You’ve been distracted. I get it.”

“But today was our anniversary.” He huffed out.

This was so unlike him and he hated it.

Normally TK was the one who was all over the place and slightly off balance.

But lately, it had totally been him and he hated it.

“And it still is our anniversary.” He watched as TK turned around and shrugged. “Let’s just order a pizza and watch a movie. It’s fine.”

“TK…” He wanted to do something special.

Something memorable.

After all, the fact that he kept TK as his and only his for two years was still astounding to him.

“Carlos, it’s fine, really.” But he didn’t feel like it was fine.

He felt like a complete asshole.

“You deserve so much better than this.” He huffed out, his whole body sinking into the couch as he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

TK let out another sigh and then he heard his sock covered feet moving across the floor of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Carlos…” He felt the other man’s hand on his cheek and he sighed. “Look at me. Please.”

He was used to being the one doing the coaxing and the comforting.

It was rarely the other way around.

“What?” He didn’t mean to sound like such a bratty teenager but there it was.

“I don’t care what we do to celebrate.” The softness in his eyes told Carlos that that statement was probably true. “I just want to be with you. That’s it.”

“But the reservations?” He couldn’t believe it.

They had been trying to get into this restaurant for months.

“We’ll just try again some other time.” Yeah, maybe in ten years. “Besides, I’m not really in the mood for seafood anyway.”

Carlos let out a sigh and closed his eyes again.

He couldn’t believe TK was making up excuses just to make him feel better.

“Look, Los, I mean it.” And there he was, being all sweet and soft and Carlos felt his heart getting all mushy again. “I had a rough shift and my head is hurting and I’m starved. I would much rather order a pizza, snuggle on the couch with you, and watch some stupid movie we’ve seen a thousand times.”

He was such a liar.

“Are you sure?” But he wanted to make sure.

“Yes, I’m sure.” TK leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips then, resting his forehead against his when he was done. “Now, I’m gonna take a quick shower. Would you like to join me?”

Carlos couldn’t nod his head fast enough, a chuckle escaping his lips when he saw the excitement on his boyfriend’s face.

Maybe he would have to sleep through their dinner plans more often.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please!**


End file.
